


[Podfic] Our Hearts are Tigers

by attendtothebones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Stiles figures out after a week of harboring Isaac: he’s kind of a dick, for a ten-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Our Hearts are Tigers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Hearts Are Tigers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698681) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> Thanks to skoosiepants for letting me podfic this!

Length: 44:09  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/pu7xhtzr1scsa12/AADBTlmDD892Kymrx1-VasHga?dl=0)


End file.
